This invention relates generally to animal feed handling and more particularly to a readily transportable storage bin for animal feed.
Carrying animal feed, such as whole and/or ground grain, natural or fortified or pelletized feed, can be time consuming and/or inconvenient when an animal to be fed is in a corral or paddock and particularly so when the animal is located some distance from the main supply bin. It is even more difficult to have at hand a suitable and conveniently available supply of feed when the animal is being transported, for example by trailer from one sight to another as is often the case with race horses and/or show animals.
One of the problems associated with animal feed of the foregoing general type is that it clings together in clumps or bridges in a hopper. This becomes even more pronounced due to settling that takes place while being transported.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a readily transportable animal feed supply bin for holding a few feedings and one which has an agitator in the hopper to loosen the bridged and/or compacted feed material.